creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan
/Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ /Archive 3/ /Archive 4/ /Archive 5/ /Archive 6/ /Archive 7/ Talk Page Archived After a little hiccup, I archived your talk page. MrDupin (talk) 14:24, June 9, 2016 (UTC) Generic Title I too, have read of that XD I've read of people asking them if they could have what they were getting ready to throw out only to be told no. Sounds regional to me, but it could be a big national chain. Heck if I know, I live in the sticks. Sounds like a plan! Get a pretty blue one and we can be twinsies. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 16:03, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry for the delayed response! I wasn't feeling good earlier, but am fine now. :It could be and I've just never heard of it (greetings from the sticks). Ironically enough, Blockbuster's current position is their own fault. Netflix approached them when they were first trying to get started and asked Blockbuster for a partnership which would have granted Blockbuster a significant portion of Netflix's revenue, but Blockbuster foolishly said no. :Maybe they started jokingly acting like they were going to mark on your teeth and ended up doing it because you were laughing and they thought that you thought it would be funny? I haven't been to the dentist in like 4 years, because my dental insurance ended when I graduated college. My poor teeth, they shall suffer :( [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 21:23, June 10, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, I wouldn't argue with someone who was laughing for seemingly no reason either :P You did a lot better than I would have, because I rarely listen to music, therefore I wouldn't have been able to identify any of it. ::Digital was an unprecedented thing back then, so it wasn't as obvious and was a bit of a risk (apparently less of a risk then saying no though, huh). I don't remember them, but that's hilarious. They sooo took it personal then. ::I had braces, retainers and a ramp (not to be confused for skateboarding) put in my mouth, but I've never had fillings. You know what else I've never had? Dunkin Donuts. There aren't any nearby me :( Clever Pokemon joke is Abomnasnow. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 00:56, June 13, 2016 (UTC) :::All of the songs in the Fallout games are from the 50's (except for Magnollia's which are original) because the era in which the bombs fell are based upon the 1950's in values and style (1950's are considered the height of American Culture by many). I didn't mind the settlements at first, but then I came to realize the effect that they had on the game which isn't good. 3 of the 6 DLC is workshop/minecraft stuff as opposed to being story related (which was what everyone assumed would be the case) and I find that rather upsetting as I bought Fallout 4 to play Fallout, not Minecraft. I wouldn't mind the settlements if they weren't focusing so much of their development effort on them :( :::The ramp and the braces were at the same time, but the retainers were stand-alone. I'm not going to play it down, it was hell, it sucked. I had to learn to chew with just my side teeth, because the ramp prevented me from chewing with the center of my mouth (I still chew with my side teeth most of the time out of a built habit from that). Also, braces and popcorn do not mix >:( At least I don't have any of that nonsense anymore, lol. :::I've had Krispy Kreme around three to five times in my life because they aren't common around where I live either. I miss out on a lot of things that way. :::Let me know when you finish it and I'll give your review a read :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:13, June 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::Friday works best for me. Yay, progress! ::::I'm so jealous! My bed is the opposite of those things. I'm going to assume that sneeze was a type and you meant snooze, if not, then I do feel like you might be alone on that, lol. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 16:09, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :::Lol. Well, if it makes you feel any better, I always have to pee before bed, even if I pee and do something else before heading to bed, I have to go back and pee; psychological thing. I also, absolutely, cannot sleep with my mouth open. A few months back when I was sick, both of my nostrils were plugged up and I had to sleep with my mouth open, but I couldn't do it. So maybe everyone has weird habits when it comes to sleeping? :::Good for you! I cut back to having pop once a day and started drinking water a little over a year ago and it has been nothing, but a good change. I have to drink it once a day or I'll get a caffeine headache though. I can't wait for your review. I'm going to pass on Blogger Beware for now. I've got a lot of reading material at the moment :) [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 14:32, June 17, 2016 (UTC) ::I saw and commented on it as soon as I saw it on Friday :) You're halfway to the finish line, woohoo! ::I feel like I may have read it before. It sounds good to me. Keep up the good work! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 17:31, June 19, 2016 (UTC) :I know all about being too tired to respond. There's a few days each month where I read a message, but am too tired to respond, so I put it off until the next day :) :As a matter of fact, I'm usually out of things to talk about when we talk, so I just rely on you to get the ball rolling and bounce something back at you based upon what you send me. It's not like I don't want to talk with you, because I love talking with you. I'm just really bad about having nothing to say. How's this? I read about (and watched a video of) some idiots in Arizona that lit fireworks that were sitting on display inside of Walmart on fire. It was rather amusing because the fire works were cheapos and would spit not to far from the display. They could get up to 20 years in prison for this. Do you think the punishment is right or wrong? I don't really have an opinion on the punishment. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 02:15, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Mummy, I made a drawing! I decided to scan the picture of Nephoros to show you. It's a little faint in places, but I think you can make it out. Here's his character guide. Nephoros Secret identity- Jean Gelb Birthplace- Tennessee Occupation- hospital worker List of powers, abilities, and weapons- special armor, flight, super-speed, agility Status- unofficial member of Thunderbolt (inactive) First appearance- Purgative, part one Hobbies- reading/model-making Personality- Jean Gelb viewed crime as a means of getting thrills and obtaining power, and was glad to accept the experimental suit of armor that allowed him to become Nephoros. He took delight in battling Ultra and Karate Kate until the suit malfunctioned and left him debilitated. He was grateful for the help that the Super Kates gave him and the respect they showed for his pride, and he remains hopeful that he can make a full recovery. During his recovery he became altruistic, finding satisfaction in helping his fellow patients. Appearance- Nephoros is a male Caucasian human with brown hair with three tufts. His costume consists of special bronze armor with gold trim, a helmet resembling a falcon’s head, and a bronze belt with silver studs. His chest insignia consists of a yellow circle with a fluorescent red orange border, a silver crescent moon, and a gold bar forming a stylized ankh. Entry- Jean Gelb was a rising criminal who viewed his criminal activities as a way of getting thrills and obtaining power. He was approached by Adversary, who presented him with a special suit of armor which would grant him superpowers. Jean eagerly accepted the armor and took the name “Nephoros”, a reference to the ancient Egyptian god Horus. What he didn’t know was that Adversary had set him up. The armor, while granting fantastic abilities, was experimental and likely to malfunction. Nephoros engaged Ultra Kate and Karate Kate in combat. He enjoyed the battle until he suddenly suffered a fit. The defective armor had malfunctioned, causing damage to his nervous system. Realizing that Nephoros was in trouble, the superheroines surrendered to Nephoros and took him to a hospital, getting him help while preserving his pride. Nephoros survived, but was left weakened. Grateful for what the Kates had done for him, he released them from their service to him. He continues to recover and hopes to regain full strength. He has found satisfaction in helping his fellow patients. Description of powers, abilities, and weapons- Nephoros wore a fantastic suit of armor which increased his agility and allowed him to fly at super-speed. In addition, his armor had four settings that granted him additional powers and energy auras. In his Imsety form he gained a human-shaped aura and could spray a bloody mist. In his Hapi form he gained a baboon-shaped aura and could fire gusts of air. In his Duamutef form he gained a jackal-shaped aura and could spray an acidic mist. In his Qebehsenuef he gained a hawk-shaped aura and could fire energy blasts. Weaknesses- Nephoros was susceptible to the same weaknesses as an ordinary person (extreme temperatures, poison gas, etc.). He was left weakened as a result of his armor being defective, but he is recovering. Trivia *Nephoros, meaning “The Good Horus”, was one of the names of Horus, the falcon-headed god of ancient Egypt. The four special forms of his costume are based on the Four Sons of Horus, whose images adorned the jars holding certain organs of the mummified dead. **Imsety was human-headed and was associated with the south and the goddess Isis. His duty was to revivify the corpse and his jar held the liver. **Hapi was baboon-headed and was associated with the north and the goddess Nephthys. His duty was to navigate & protect the deceased and his jar held the lungs. **Duamutef was jackal-headed and was associated with the east and the goddess Neith. His duty was to worship the deceased and his jar held the stomach. **Qebehsenuef was hawk-headed and was associated with the west and the goddess Serket. His duty was to refresh the deceased and his jar held the intestines. *“Jean” comes from Jean François Champollion, the scholar who studied and translated the Rosetta Stone, while “Gelb” comes from I. J. Gelb, the author of the “Horus” article found in the 1975 volume of The World Book Encyclopedia. I made Nephoros from Tennessee because it has a city named Memphis, just like ancient Egypt did. Raidra (talk) 00:32, June 10, 2016 (UTC) Horus-scope I'm glad it went well, other than the ink spots on the teeth, and hope your recovery is speedy. A year or two ago I had one or two fillings put in, and while we were in that area I asked to stop by the Arby's (a restaurant primarily noted for roast beef sandwiches, though over the years it's expanded to chicken and other meats). I got a Smokehouse Brisket combo for when my mouth regained feeling. It was hard to wait for novocaine to wear off (It takes hours), but it was worth the wait! Oh, okay! That makes sense. Could you imagine? "There are reports of restless spirits haunting these walls. Oh, and there's definitely asbestos." It's great that those guys are trying to do asbestos they can. Heckler- BOOO! While we're on that topic, I thought that Kayne/Sledgehammer joke was funny. I'm not saying what Kayne did was right, but I think we've all had times when we've heard the result of something and felt like shouting, "AW, COME ON!" The idea of Nephoros is that his armor has different settings and he gains a different power and energy aura based on which setting he chooses. The basic version is seen on the top left. The armor is vaguely falcon-themed because Horus had the head of a falcon. Note the yellow eyes, beaked visor, and talon-tipped fingers. In the Imsety form, seen on the middle left, the suit is surrounded with a man-shaped aura. People generally don’t have wings, tails, etc., so this aura is nothing special, basically just covering the suit of armor. In the Hapi form, seen on the middle right, the suit is surrounded with a baboon-shaped aura, thus the fanged snout, tail, and back toes. In the Duamutef form, seen on the bottom left, the suit is surrounded by a jackal-shaped aura, thus the ears, fanged snout, and bushy tail. Finally, in the Qebehsenuef form, seen on the bottom right, the suit is surrounded by a hawk-shaped aura, thus the greater beak on the visor and the wings. Reread the “Description of powers, abilities, and weapons” and “Trivia” sections and it should make more sense now. Raidra (talk) 00:25, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Can't say I blame the rhinos Seriously, though, I hope Alaska survives because I hear it’s such a beautiful place. My Mom and one of her sisters/my aunts took a cruise there when I was about six. They brought back tales of Alaska’s beauty and a T-shirt with a picture of a baby seal on it. I outgrew it long ago, but it’s probably around here somewhere. It’s always exciting to see a new Blameitonjorge video. He certainly has some unique topics, and the videos seem well researched and personable. When someone posts videos regularly it’s almost like you’re a member of a Video of the Week club. Raidra (talk) 00:22, June 13, 2016 (UTC) RE: Scoreboard I don't have the time to read the tutorials to help you out with coding, but I will ask you a question that will help you overcome the problem. When exactly do you want the score to increase? Pinpoint that part in your code. Probably when the ball goes behind a paddle, you reset the ball, or something like that. So, the score should increase every time the ball goes behind a paddle, right before you reset the game. Just increase a score-counter when that happens. MrDupin (talk) 13:50, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Progress report Mom went to her appointment today and they were impressed by her recovery. The site of amputation had healed well enough that they removed the bandage. She had been seeing the podiatrist every week, but he likes her improvement so much that her next appointment is in eight weeks. She’s going to visit someone to make her a special shoe insert. We’re blessed that her recovery has gone so well, and that there have been so many people asking about her well-being. :-D Earlier I copied and pasted links to all your Haunting Hour reviews so I can start catching up soon. I figure I can do one or two at a time. Raidra (talk) 00:56, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Unity Errors So, does the scoreboard work? Unity can't run if you have errors in your code, HUD or not. About the reset thing, I assume the ball already resets when one player scores. So, run that part of code every time a certain button is pressed. MrDupin (talk) 12:14, June 15, 2016 (UTC) West Shoe Customs If I recall correctly what they do is have you step on some kind of foam so they can use it to make a mold. At one point they mentioned putting some kind of weight in the shoe to maintain balance, but I don't know if they still want to do that. She has a cane, so it might not be necessary. Thanks! Thankfully the news has been good and everything has gone well so far. Cool! Hopefully I can start reviewing the old entries soon. Thanks for telling me about Troy's blog. I might visit sometime to see if he has reviews of my favorite and least favorite Goosebumps books and episodes. It would be nice if he posted a note explaining his absence. That way people wouldn't worry if he got carried away by ghostly hands or a human-shark hybrid and his father. Raidra (talk) 00:58, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Choose Your Own Shoe I remember the Choose Your Own Adventure style Goosebumps books. I had the one about the theme park (which may or may not have been Horror Land from Welcome to Horror Land) and the one with the werewolves. One of the fates in the theme park one was you get struck on a ride. There was a sickening odor and you found yourself paralyzed. Then workers with masks entered and it was revealed that they paralyzed people to use them as "wax" models. Creepy stuff! I'll have to check to see if I still have those. I downsized my collection a few years ago, but I kept most of my favorites. Thanks for the link! I'll check it out when I can. I've posted comments on your first three reviews. I'll tell you right now that my commentary for the second part of "Really You" veers into interesting territory. Happy binge reading! Raidra (talk) 00:43, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Choose Your Own Surrealism I checked and I do still have Escape from the Carnival of Horrors and Night in Werewolf Woods (I don't remember ever having any Give Yourself Goosebumps books other than those two). As I flipped through them I remembered what a sense of humor there was too. For instance, one "end" page had the line, "Now I can stand at the front of the line instead of having to wait at...THE END." I've have to re-read them over the summer. The only thing is I'll have to create a flow chart. That's the only way I can do choose your own adventure books because sometimes I want to go back a few steps. That series sounds interesting. I'll have to give it a look. Thanks! Raidra (talk) 01:09, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Fun with Fireworks and Prison! Fireworks can make for some funny episodes in television. I liked the episode of American Dad where Steve blows off a thumb (I think it was a thumb) and the specific firework was named something like "The Fingerblaster 9000) XD The fireworks were on display on shelves in the store for some stupid reason and the two guys thought it would be hilarious to light the whole display on fire. In a way, Walmart sort of had it coming for storing them inside the store unattended and they were cheap fireworks that couldn't do much damage anyway. On the other hand, while it was amusing to me, it wasn't amusing to the Walmart which probably that that the fireworks going off were gunshots. The two doofuses even recorded the fireworks going off in the store and incriminated themselves XD [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 04:17, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Library shoplifter beware... I like it so far. First, it's an interesting variant on "lost episode" stories and the like. Second, it uses a technique commonly used in urban legends, which is the character breaking a prohibition. When she decided to take the manuscript I thought, "Not the best decision!" and when she claimed authorship I thought, "Well, you liar!" I think her big mistake wasn't stealing the manuscript (since she just wanted to give her son something special), but taking credit for the manuscript (since she did it to get adulation for something she didn't do). Things are not going to go well for her! I like the suggested ending too, but it's up to you. Even if you hadn't left a message I was planning to drop to a line because I came across this today- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uMjLDax90fE. Raidra (talk) 00:39, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Lego to sleep I wouldn't scrap anything. There have been times when I scrapped something and regretted it. I'd just set one aside and work on whichever one I was most interested in at the moment (Strike while the iron's hot). I haven't seen the movie, but I looked through a book at a superstore. While I don't know some things, I do know the basics, including the ending, so we can talk about it if you want. Aren't they planning to do a similar movie about an animal version of American Idol, or is that someone else? In any case, what did you think of it? I know that people have said it's entertaining yet deep. I wondered what you'd think of the giraffes on the list. Those could have been done so much better. The one with just the head and neck looked so neurotic that at first I thought it was the character from Madagascar. Speaking of "Squidward's Suicide" and Legos, remember on one part of that three-part worst pastas thread someone mentioned a rip-off called "Pythor's Suicide"? Pythor is a villain from Lego Ninjago, and someone just took the original pasta and changed the names. ~rubs temples~ Raidra (talk) 16:03, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Scrumdiddlyumptious I think the Animal Idol movie is called Sing, but that's all I know. I don't care much about Pete's Dragon, but I am interested in The BFG. I've been a Roald Dahl fan since I was little and that's one of my favorites. In fact, I made a joking reference to it during the last Summer Olympics. The American basketball coach criticized some other coach for calling our players little. Our guys aren't small (My favorite player, LeBron James, is 6'8" and full of muscle), so I wondered what these opposing players must look like. I joked, "I'm afraid to see what they look like! They must be giants bigger than trees!" and found the picture of The BFG being lifted off the ground by one of the evil giants. I hope Spielberg stayed true to the book. What are your other favorite Dahl books? Mine, off the top of my head, are The Twits, George's Marvelous Medicine, The Giraffe and The Pelly and Me, and The Fantastic Mister Fox (Now that was a bad adaptation! I refuse to watch it). The Vicar of Nibbleswicke was good too. Sounds intriguing! I know you mentioned having a kitsune (fox) be the culprit, but what about a tanuki (raccoon dog)? Either one would work. "I won't even give the proper title! That's how little I respect your rip-off!" X-D Yeah, they could have been funny and creative and made something spoofing lazy and unoriginal writers, but instead they were one. Raidra (talk) 00:43, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Crabby Days Sounds good to me. At first I thought you meant that she somehow shopped with her mom from her bed, like on the internet or something, but then I remembered that she didn't have a proper bed yet, lol. Maybe it's the claws or shape of their legs? Those are some unique features that I can't think of much else having. I'm afraid of snakes, worms, and maggots (well, worms and maggots I just won't pick up, but snakes make me jump out of my skin and run the other way. You cannot poison a skeleton after all). I suspect my fear lies in their shape and how they slither, and of course, how they all look like miniature snakes. Even dead snakes freak me out, so you aren't alone in being afraid of something that is dead. I've heard that too, and I've heard the argument made that is why most people are afraid of the dark. Even tho the dark isn't that dangerous now (pending on where you live) way back when it was because the predators would take advantage of it to catch people unawares. Congrats, I hope it gets made into a video! I cannot read it right now as I am about to go to bed, but I'll look it over soon :D [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 06:36, June 27, 2016 (UTC)